


The Perfect Way To Spend An Afternoon

by lilliankayl



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Old Married Couple, Snake Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilliankayl/pseuds/lilliankayl
Summary: Aziraphale muses the perfect way to spend an afternoon and Crowley helps out.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27
Collections: Good Omens Secret Santa 2020





	The Perfect Way To Spend An Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [White Queen Writes (fhartz91)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/gifts).



> Written for the tumblr Good Omens Secret Santa!

Shortly after the apocalypse that didn’t happen Aziraphale decided that there were very few ways to spend a perfect afternoon, and trying to avoid selling books to customers was not one of them. The holiday season brought more customers to his shop than a normal day or even week would, and he was running out of reasons to not sell his books other than just closing the shop all together. It was just a week before Christmas when Crowley woke from a rather long nap; still in his snake form. He slithered across the floor of the bookshop from the back room towards his angel boyfriend, a wicked thought in his head.

Aziraphale blinked in confusion at the shocked and nearly terrified expression of the woman he was speaking with. “My dear lady, what seems to be wrong?” He asked.

The middle aged woman only shook her head and pointed at Crowley, who was now resting on Aziraphale’s shoulder. “Sn...Sna..” 

Aziraphale smiled and looked over to Crowley and used two fingers to stroke his scaly head. “Oh Anthony?” He asked casually. “Oh, I know he looks scary, but I assure you my dear he is a big old softie,” he said. 

Crowley hissed at those words and stuck his tongue out at Aziraphale. The woman was not calmed by Aziraphale’s words and rushed out of the shop in near terror. Crowley waited another minute before nuzzling his head against Aziraphale’s neck. 

“I am not a softie,” he hissed. 

Aziraphale tutted as he switched the sign on the door from open to closed. “If you say so dear boy,” he replied. 

An hour later the pair found themselves on the couch in the back room, Crowley still in snake form, resting on Aziraphale’s lap as the angel stroked the black scales with one hand while holding a book open in the other one. 

“I have to say that is one of your best ideas, love, I should have you hang around as a snake more often,” Aziraphale said with a soft chuckle. “Besides scaring off buyers, you are quite exquisite in this form.”

Within the blink of any eye, Crowley shifted into his human form and stared up at Aziraphale in wonder.  
“I could do that if you’d like. I’m always up for some mischief, but I thought we discussed moving to that cottage in the South Downs. We could take all the books with us, making a large library shouldn’t be too much of a miracle. I’d even do it for you,” he said.

Aziraphale closed the book as he considered Crowley’s words, his fingers running through Crowley’s hair. “That does sound lovely,” he said after a minute of silence.

****

That had been just over a year ago, and now with a beautifully decorated tree sitting in the corner of their sitting room, and a snake husband sleeping in his lap while he read, Aziraphale could say that he was finally content and at peace with his existence.

He had Crowley to thank for that, it was hard to believe now that they had spent so many years loving each other and they’d only just a month ago gotten married. Crowley found them the perfect deceptively small cottage with a quaint garden in the front yard. 

“Check it out Angel, it’s bigger on the inside! We can definitely fit all of your books in here,” he said excitedly, gesturing like a mad man. 

“Yes, and there’s a garden in front for you and your plants. Do you think you’ll be able to take most of them with you?” Aziraphale asked.

Crowley snorted and rolled his eyes. “Only the ones who are worthy enough are coming here. I’ve got a list of requirements for them all written out, don’t you worry,” Crowley said with a toothy grin. 

The old clock on the wall rang out the hour of three in the afternoon, bringing Aziraphale out of his own thoughts. Crowley let out a soft snore and it was then that Aziraphale decided that this was the perfect way to spend an afternoon: a perfectly good book in hand, and the love of one’s life at your side, or in this case sleeping on your lap. Snow could be seen falling quietly outside, and Aziraphale then decided that this was also a perfect image for a cheesy Christmas card, and that Crowley truly deserved recognition in this instance for inventing those. 

“Happy Christmas, my love,” Aziraphale whispered before he returned his attention to his book. 

End.


End file.
